1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus for detecting bio-information and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with an increased interest in health, various types of apparatuses for detecting bio-information have been developed. Particularly, along with the spread of various wearable devices directly wearable by an object, devices for healthcare have been developed.
Methods of detecting bio-information such as a pulse wave may be largely classified into invasive methods and noninvasive methods, and the noninvasive methods capable of simply detecting a pulse wave without causing pain to an object are usually used.
For accurate pulse wave analysis (PWA), information based on an optical signal or a pressure signal needs to be obtained from a certain body surface of an object. Bio-information of the object may be obtained based on the information, and various methods are used to reduce measurement errors.